Not Another Toy Story
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a Toy Story 3 sequel, Good News : Andy is dating Bonnie, Woody is dating Bo-Peep and the gang meet some of Andy's die-cast cars, Bad News : the gang encounters Stinky Pete and Lotso who became a part of Andy's new toys...
1. Chapter 1 : Yardsale

2010: Andy gave his toys to Bonnie.

2010-2027: Woody and his team found a new owner and had a good time…

2027: YARDSALE!

A now 21 years old Bonnie was about to sell Woody, Buzz and the whole gang in a Yardsale…

Nobody was interested about the protagonists of 1st Pixar film until…

"There's a snake in my boot!"

A 35 years old Andy showed up, recognizing his old toys…

Bonnie was here…

Andy-…Woody? is that you ? Buzz? Guys ?

Bonnie- 20$ each toy…

Andy- Bonnie is that you?

Bonnie- have we met?

Oh I recognize you…you're…Th…Dany! No, Andy, sorry…

Andy- It's allright…It's allright…

You have grown so fast!

Bonnie- you too…

Bonnie has become a really cute young lady…

The cared about her/Andy's toys but her mom didn't…

Andy showed her his old 1960's toys collection while Woody and the gang…

Bo Peep- Woody ?

Woody is that you ?

Woody- Bo…

Bo Peep- oh my…it's been a long time…I must introduce you to my new friends…

The two friends arrive…

Stinky Pete-Hello Woody…

Woody-STINKY PETE!

Jessie- Prospector?…

Buzz- Lotso?

Lotso-Well Well Well…if it isn't the cowboy doll and his gang…long time no see family man…

Woody-not long enough…


	2. Chapter 2 : Calling All Cars

"Lotso was a monster indeed…"

"Yes, but the old Lotso is dead now…"

"Yes, he gave up his ways long time ago…"

Woody and the gang saw one of Andy's new favorites…

Die Cast cars…

There were Tyron, a Dinky Toys Ford T-Model,

Hot headed Matchbox '71 Plymouth Vailant Dennis and HotWheels 2015 Honda Fit Skye…

Tyron- so you're the Woody Andy told us so much about…

Nice to meet you…

Woody- well…nice to meet you too…

Dennis- and you must be Buzz Lightyear! "To Infinity And Beyond!"

Buzz- that's right…

You remind me of a car I saw in a movie once…the car was chased by a huge and evil truck and…

Skye-he's afraid of trucks; don't talk to him about trucks; don't even say the word "truck"…

Jessie- So you're a part of Andy's collection?

Skye- yes! Isn't it great?

Woody and the gang met Andy's collection die-cast cars but they couldn't resist about keeping an eye on Lotso and the Prospector…


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonnie

"Hi Girls!"

"Hi Bonnie!"

"Hi Bonnie!"

Bonnie catches up with her two "friends"; Riley and Meg…

Riley- so, how was the Yardsale?

Meg- did you sold all your baby stuff?

Bonnie- yes!

Riley- Great! Now, your Woody and all your babies stuff are chemistry!

Meg- Riley, I think you mean "History",

Riley- oh, right…

Bonnie- so, I got rid of my toys…I am a part of your club right?

Riley- Not so fast…

You may have completed all the tests yo are a part of us but there's one missing…to complete your destiny to enter the Perfect Miss Club…

Bonnie was supposed to sell Woody and the other toys to befriend Riley and Meg enter their alpha bitch club…

It was her dream since High School…

Riley and Meg were testing her for years…

Bonnie started to doubt about those two…

It all started when Bonnie had to go to Riley's by foot while Riley and Meg took the schoolbus…

Andy was here to bring her to the rendez-vous point fortunately…before the other girls…

Bonnie became vulnerable…


	4. Chapter 4 : Dennis

Skye-Hey Rex!

How do I look?

Rex-well…

Trixie- you look fantastic! You'll be our kid! I always dreamed to be a mom!

Bonnie's toys have sympathized with Andy's toy collection…

But Woody and Buzz had an eye on Stinky Pete, Lotso and Dennis…

Stinky Pete redeemed after belonging to Amy for sure…

Lotso…lied to every Sunnyside Toys, turning the daycare center into a prison and torturing several of Woody's gang…

Dennis wasted his days hidden somewhere spying on several toys…and cars…especially Skye…

Dennis was an American car, just like Tyron…

Skye was a Japanese one…

Since the 80's, Japanese cars went popular…

Turning Detroit into a ghost city…

GM went bankrupty in 2009….

Because of those japanese cars…

Dennis hated Japanese Cars just like Stinky Pete hated space toys like Buzz Lightyear…

One day,

Skye saw Dennis spying on her…

Skye-Dennis, we have to talk…


	5. Chapter 5 : Pawn Star

Dennis-you have to change up first… you're not a dino; you're a car…a Japanese car…

Skye- why are you spying me? If you wanted to play with us just ask! I'm not gonna eat you!

Dennis- well… gotta go…

Skye- hey! Come back Yankee! I'm not through with you yet!

Dennis- well Andy's through with you! He's gonna sell all of you guys including me to a museum!

Skye- Andy has nothing to do with…What? What did you said?

Dennis was right; Andy was about to sold his toy collection to a museum…

For 1 million dollars…

Why for?


	6. Chapter 6 : Who's there ?

Woody's POV:

Andy's gonna sell us…

Buzz, Jessie, Rex…everyone…including his toy collection…

He would never do that…he always loved us…

But he needs money, for what?

Dennis's POV:

Andy's gonna sell us…

I hope I don't fall under children's hands…

Children destroy toys…

I'm a collector's car and they believe I'm a child's plaything…

He's gonna bring me to those kids if Skye ever speak to me…

And He's gonna make me suffer more than before if He sees me with that…toy car…

She's a Japanese car, okay, but she's the nicest of all…

Skye's POV:

Andy's gonna sell us…

Since Andy bought me from a kid who was spoiled like somebody who has toys but they don't play with it…

Tyron and Dennis were the nicest persons I've ever met…

Dennis was the funniest but he's hiding a secret…

I've got to discover it before it's to…

While I was thinking, I heard some noises…

A Burglar ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Dennis

In front of Andy's house…

Bonnie- girls… I don't think it's a good idea!

Riley- come on Bonnie! You're gonna just break in, take that Polly Pocket collection and voilà!

Meg- You've gotta proof you're brave enough to be part of our…

Bonnie-no…that's Andy's stuff! He's my friend! I'll never do this!

Inside the house,

Skye went to check it along with Woody and the others…

Dennis went also...

Dennis- that's…

Skye- Woody's former owner after Andy! What are they doing?

Dennis- I don't know Skye…

Skye's POV :

This was the first time Dennis called me by my name…

Usually, he used to call me "you" or "Japanese Car"…

Skye- okay Dennis, what is happening?

Tell me! I'm your friend! You can tell me! Trust me!

"So she's your friend?"

Dennis- no no no no no… I…I can explain!...

Tyron- You Traitor! Come here!

Skye-Dennis! Tyron, STOP!

Tyron- that doesn't concern you Japanese Car!

After Tyron kidnapped Dennis by catching him with his claw…

Skye chases the old car along with Andy's toys…


	8. Chapter 8 : Busted

So Tyron was behind it…

The Old timer was actually the mothership from TV Series Plan 3 from Outer Space (a TV Show that Stinky Pete couldn't bear) that could disguise as a Ford T-Model.

The Problem: At the time he belonged to 1960-2020 brats, he was the villain so the kids tortured him…just like Sunnyside kids….

The Solution: Manipulating other toys such as Lotso to become a monster…

Blackmailing Dennis so he can be his slave…

Brainwashing Skye…yeah, Tyron had a brainwashing ray that could hypnotize many toys…

Meanwhile, Bonnie…

Bonnie- I'm not your puppet girls…

From the start you've been manipulating me…

Abusing me just because…

Riley-what? Us? Manipulating you? That is ridiculous…You're my friend since kindergarten…I would never, ever…

Meg-that's enough chatting, Riley, get in the house…

Bonnie- No

Meg- (takes out her gun) Allright…you asked for it.

"Freeze! Don't anybody move!"

Andy and several police officers get out of the house as the girls are cornered by several police cars…

Andy is a toy collector…and a cop who was tracking drug dealers for months…

Bonnie was acting strange so he thought that she had something to do with it…

TWIST: her friends were the drug dealers but Bonnie wasn't aware of that…

While Andy handcuffed Meg, Riley took Meg's gun to hold Bonnie hostage…

Riley was about to escape but she stumbles on Tyron who breaks himself…

With the Two girls behind bars, Andy sold the toys to a museum (including Redeemed Lotso and Stinky Pete) as they were actually the heroes of an animated movie about a cowboy doll being jealous of a space ranger action figure…

Dennis and Skye will maybe appear in the 4th sequel…

With the money, Andy participated in curing Bonnie from her leukemia before living with her…

THE END


End file.
